


The Happy Ending

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Series: Link's Awakening and The Last Unicorn [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Inspiration: The Last Unicorn, Minor Character Death, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: "My lady," he said, "I am a hero. It is a trade, no more, like weaving or brewing, and like them it has its own tricks and knacks and small arts."***Link's Awakening, its existentialism, and its hero's previous experiences, with the backdrop of Lír's speech on the order of things fromThe Last Unicorn.
Relationships: Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Link's Awakening and The Last Unicorn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928683
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Inspired by The Last Unicorn, Sparky Lurkdragon's Banned Together Bingo 2020





	The Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Made for my free space in the Banned Together Bingo. I chose "A Real Downer" as my free space prompt.

* * *


End file.
